The Choices Some Make
by SevenTreasuresxxx
Summary: A Sin'dorei rogue struggles with his emotions as he battles his way through life. M/M BE/BE


What is marriage? What does it symbolize? How did he get into this situation… And with this person! Marriage is special, it joins two people in love. Legally. But, if two people are in love, shouldn't that be all that counts? No. Not if the person you're in love with is a politician. A very special politician at that… Marriage is in order! But what if I don't want it to be so public… Think of all the possibilities for assassination in such a crowd as a wedding. It wasn't his style. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be married. Of course he loved this person, but…

If it makes his love happy, he would get married in front of the whole of Alliance regardless of the people in the crowd who would see him dead.

"Theidran."

He would do anything to make his love happy.

"Theidran…"

Even if it got him killed.

"Theidran!"

A hand smacked across the back of his head harshly to get his attention. Theidran fell forward slightly at the fierce hit and gasped in shock, twirling around to look at his assaulter.

"S-Sorry, boss… I was-" he started to apologize. But the other man was already walking away from him. Theidran frowned, embarrassed, and followed after his leader and model quietly. His boss was famed as a master Shadowstalker, at least as far as he was concerned. The man he followed dutifully was handsome, charming, quiet, and a deadly killer. He stood slightly taller than Theidran with long silver hair, dressed in leather like himself.

They had just finished a small mission in the land of Hyjal, the great mountain that hosted Nordrassil and the druids. The master and apprentice had finished the job quickly, as should a proper Shadowstalker. A thought came to Theidran's head as he stayed at a safe distance from his mentor. He looked up awkwardly, and hesitantly spoke, afraid to make the other man angry. "N-Nic… Um, since we're done… do you think I could…" He let the sentence trail off, hoping Nicholai would understand he wanted to leave.

Nicholai didn't even turn as he waved a hand behind him, "You're dismissed." The voice he spoke in was quiet, and harsh. But slightly tired… Theidran averted his eyes from the back of Nicholai's head in guilt, knowing he played a part in Nicholai's broken soul. The rest is a mystery though. He doesn't know where Nicholai went after Theidran's betrayal, and he doesn't know why Nicholai has lacked… some part of himself. But he knows it was his fault Nicholai had to spent months in hiding.

"Thanks…," he uttered quietly and turned on his heel to dash in the opposite direction. He felt so bad, and he didn't think he could show it enough to Nicholai. After he had returned quietly from hiding, Theidran immediately vowed himself to Nicholai once more, Fel-bent on making up for his horrendous mistake. He was an idiot, a fool, a moron. Everything anyone ever called him!

Theidran approached the extreme cliff that went to the base of Mount Hyjal, hundreds of feet in height, fatal if someone forgot their footing and slipped. But he stood there, fearless as he scanned the skies and whistled sharply. Moments later a roar was heard from a beast. A second after he heard the creature he saw it round the corner of a rock face and flap it's wings to get to his level. The beast looked like a lion with batwings. It had a small mane but a very feline face, it's maw jutting fangs as long as his forearm. The creature was protected with armor he customized with the color red. A tamed wyvern.

His wyvern flapped monstrously before landing on the steep cliff, digging it's long claws into the rock and moss, clamping securely as it looked at Theidran. He pat the beast on it's neck and smiled before locking his hand onto the saddle and jumping off the ground to swing into his seat dangerously. He sat down and at the same time the wyvern let go of it's perch and fell into a freefall. Theidran snatched the leather reins and pulled up. The creature did an aerial twist and let out it's wings to stabilize before flapping away.

* * *

Night had descended swiftly in northern Quel'thalas. It was mid-winter at the moment, and he was so far north right now that the icy winds from Northrend had travelled across the ocean and finally chilled the north of the Eastern Kingdoms. Theidran found himself wadding through a very thin coat of snow on the grass. The sky sprinkled down little tuffs of snow, and he watched them swirl in the slight breeze. It was dazzling. He was finally away from the chaos, at least for tonight. Tomorrow he would head back to Winterspring to his House of rogues, where Nicholai had let him stay. But he wanted a night with his love…

Theidran ghosted over the land, leaving his footprints in the wool-looking blanket of snow. He smiled, happy the chaos hadn't reached here at least… Happy his love was safe. He found himself standing among the empty streets of Silvermoon City, everyone having gone to sleep. Magic-lit streetlamps lit the streets dully, causing a pleasant aura of welcome to him. And the moon, it was the shape of his thumbnail, yet it was still brilliantly white, more pure than the snow that swirled in the air. Oddly, he felt at peace here.

Theidran nonetheless lurked around corners and down the streets, even though there was no one to see him. It was a habit for him. Something Nicholai had urged into his daily life, always watch your back, always be ready.

Soon enough, though, he wandered into a richly district of Silvermoon. The houses were large, and the spires above were elegant. He looked far, far into the air at one Spire. And then his gaze followed down the building to a tall-windowed residency, the same architecture as the rest of the city. It has great arches, swirled towers and was layered with white marble. He grinned a little at the decorativeness the house had. Always living with flare, he thought.

He skipped the door, not bothering with it. He didn't want to disturb his darling after all. So, he hooked his heel into a decorative furrow in the wall and quickly leapt up, grabbing the eaves and swinging up easily. He then grabbed the second-story window and climbed into the house. He noticed it was left open. The winter breeze crept in, blowing the transparent royal blue curtains. He quickly closed the shutters quietly behind him, keeping the cold out.

Theidran walked into the room, rubbing his arms to warm them again after being outside for a while. He was in the study room. There was a fire in the fireplace, crackling away, with the lights out. He looked at the desk in the room, saw piles of paper and sighed, tired by just looking at them, and amazed that his mate had the patience and discipline to do those all day. His blue eyes turned to the grand chair by the fire, a form wrapped in a thin blanket, and appeared to be asleep.

He walked over quietly and knelt down. The man before him more beautiful than his Sunwell, more radiant then the sun. He was his world. He touched the other's cheek, surprised at how hot it was, and ran his thumb over the soft skin.

"Neph," he barely whispered, his voice so quiet he struggled to hear it himself. "Neph…," he repeated, slightly louder, moving his hand to Neph's neck and down to rest on his chest. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the others, "I love you."

Neph shifted in his sleep, making a quiet noise as he started stirring awake. A few moments later, his eyes fluttered and he opened them slowly, looking up at Theidran. "I love you, too," he replied in his warm voice, so strong and assuring to Theidran.

Nephillium Thallis Sundance, Ambassador to his Order, the noble Sunsworn. He looked far enough into his life, slight wrinkles beside his eyes to show his smiles more, and a little line by his mouth to show his laughs. His hair was long and golden, like most noble Sin'dorei, perfectly taken after and neat. Unlike his own hair which was cut short, and midnight-black. He could see Neph wore a simple robe tonight, covering his sleeping garments as opposed to his battle-wear robes. See, Nephillium was a talented Spellcaster, a master of arcane, fire, and frost. And even still, the magic he used did not decay him whereas others looked old, ugly and twisted.

"I'm happy to see you, Theidran," said Neph, putting his hand on Theidran's arm. And he answered with an embrace, climbing onto the chair to take a seat on the mage's lap, like a lost puppy. He locked his arms around Nephilium's neck and buried his face in the long blonde hair that spilled over the other's shoulder. Neph only leaned back in his seat and wrapped his arms around Theidran's back and holding his head closer, closing his eyes a little.

"I missed you," Theidran said, tightening his hug, shutting his eyes closed, locking back the emotions that rose. "I missed you a lot…" His body tensed up as the connection he felt between his heart and his betrothed grew in his chest, yearning to get even closer. He turned his head to lean into Neph's neck, making a small purring sound as he inhaled, intoxicated by the scent of his lover. He cautiously pressed his lips against the hot skin and kissed it.

Neph replied with a smile, leaning his head back and petting Theidran's short, thick hair and rubbing his other hand up the rogue's back. Neph probably doesn't realize quite how much he felt connected to him. It was like he was the missing part of his soul, his spirit, everything he was made up of. Neph completed him fully. He was always happy around the older mage. He smiled all the time with him, he laughed at his silly jokes, and felt anger when Neph felt anger.

Theidran wanted to cry each time his desires overcame him. He was so worried Neph would leave him because of his promiscuity. But, lust wasn't something Neph could provide him all the time… He was so busy all the time… And, not to mention his age, but… yeah. Theidran was still young, still alive with desire, something that pent up inside his body. He came to Neph whenever he wanted relief, but the mage would usually turn him down, ushering him to find a young elf for the night. And he usually did.

"Neph," he pulled away, still sitting on the other's lap, and placed his hands on either side of the mage's face. He made sure their eyes locked, untainted blue and brilliant white, together. Then he closed his eyes, picturing everything, concentrating on the feelings he felt when in the blonde's presence. He leaned his head in and parted his lips, kissing Neph gently. He tilted Neph's jaw up, and pressed down a little more firmly into the kiss, feeling Neph return it as his lips moved to complete their connection. He held it for as long as he could until Neph pulled back, letting out his breath and inhaling.

"Theidran, I'm sorry but I'll be very busy tomorrow." Those words crushed Theidran for a moment, but he recovered swiftly. Neph continued, "Lord Dawnstar has me booked the whole day… We have new recruits, and the Sunsworn is to be deployed to gain more ground against the Alliance… I am sorry."

Theidran frowned, hiding his expression as he hid his face against Neph's shoulder. He hated when Neph went somewhere outside the city. He hated the Alliance for endangering him. He hated everyone who took Nephilium's attention more than he! Theidran was many things, and being jealous was one of them. He hated when Neph talked to someone else, laughed with them and joked. He hated when Neph concentrated in battle, aiming his fire precisely at Alliance when he wasn't watching Theidran. But. He stopped himself from thinking that as often as possible. He knew he had no right to accuse Nephillium of anything other than being a wonderful person to others.

"I understand," he replied, his voice calm but his heart began to bleed at yet another rejection to his advances. He quickly hopped off Neph's lap, wanting to get away suddenly, afraid he might get angry at Neph. He retreated to the wall, crouching down by the fire and sighed, quelling his emotions to calm themselves.

Neph sighed, and got up, his bones creaking at sitting in the chair for too long waiting for Theidran to enter his house. He walked over, his bare feet silent on the cool hardwood floor, and knelt down beside the sulking rogue. He put his hand around Theidran and pulled him to his chest, kissing the top of his head and smiled. "You're always going to be mine, young Theidran."

Theidran pursed his lips, leaning his head against Neph's chest and once more felt the warm connection between their hearts strengthen once more.

"I'm retiring to my bed," Neph said, pushing himself up. Theidran remained crouched by the fire, staring at the flickering flame sustained by magic, and looked up at the elder. Neph smiled warmly, and helped Theidran to his feet, kissing his cheek. "You're welcome to join me."

The rogue smiled and nodded, finding Neph's hand and grasped it tightly. He entwined their fingers, once more feeling that he was made for Neph, and the mage led them out of the study and towards his room.

Not too long later, Neph had slipped out of his robe and hung it up. Theidran unclipped his tunic and tossed it on a chair in the room, kicking off his boots and pants. He hid one of his daggers under his clothes and snuck the other under the pillows on the bed, just in case. He picked up a random set of soft silk drawers he found in a dresser and decided to use them as his night-wear.

Neph pulled back the thick winter blankets on the bed. The lights on the walls went out at the mage's silent command, and left only the dull moonlight from outside the paned window to highlight the room. Neph sat down on the soft bed and laid down on the pillows. Theidran followed suit. He climbed into the covers, making sure the dagger was still there, and settled beside Neph's warm body. He inched closer to the older elf, and draped an arm over Neph's chest, cuddling closely and closed his eyes.

Neph smiled and put his hand over Theidran's, also submitting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Neph was the first to wake, as usual. Theidran did like to sleep in most of the time… But as an Ambassador and a very busy man, Nephillium woke when the sun came up and not when the day was half over. He cracked open his eyes and rubbed his forehead. His bedroom was glowing white from the sunlight outside, already indicating he had woken slightly later than usual. He looked over, and saw a still sleeping Theidran, his arm still around Neph, holding him fiercely.

Neph carefully lifted the arm around him and slipped out of the grasp, unaware his slight movements had woken up the rogue. He turned away and put his feet on the ground, concentrating for a split second before he activated the heating in his home that was powered by magic, as was most of the things in the city. He wriggled his toes and stood up, moving to cover Theidran again with the blankets.

He jumped slightly when a hand caught his wrist unexpectedly, and Theidran opened his eyes, looking up at him. "Neph, where are you going?" his voice was quiet, slightly fearful. His eyes shone with worry, "Please, don't leave me."

The mage felt his love's emotions, and he knelt back down on the bed to lean down and hold Theidran's head in his lap. He stroked the black hair, holding him close, and he felt lean arms around his waist. "Relax, Theidran. I'm just going to get a bite to eat," assured Neph, brushing black bangs out of the rogue's now serene face.

Theidran let him go and Neph once again stood up, holding onto the rogue's hand before he got too far away. The other man cuddled up in the blankets and moved into his spot, something that made Neph chuckle. He turned and exited his bedroom to wander downstairs, hoping he still had some perishables to feed his young lover when he woke. In fact, he might even have to leave it out for Theidran, depending on when he did wake up. Neph had to leave to the Sunfury Spire to meet with Lord Dawnstar so they could talk on the new issue that has risen, the battlefront in Gilneas and weather to join the efforts or not.

The Sunsworn, after all is a peaceable regiment, but the fighting between the Horde and Alliance continue to crack. There was no real peace between the two factions. Just momentary ceasefires. It seemed the struggle for peace was only being answered with more war…

But, he had Theidran. And he had Dawnstar, and all his other close friends to rely on in these times. It had started to get so bad in the world that Theidran would follow him everywhere. Even when he would just go out to buy some paper…Or meet with a new recruit to interview them, and by the Light even when he would seek Lord Dawnstar's council. He sort of liked the attention, but had told Theidran he also had things to do. Neph knew Lord Nicholai was just as busy as he was, maybe slightly more so because of how secret he had to keep things.

Theidran really liked that man, he could tell. For one, the young rogue would sometimes never stop talking about him. Saying things like 'Nic wouldn't approve of this. Nic might like this lamp. Nic told me this. Nic, Nic, Nic.' Neph sighed, and grinned. Lord Nicholai surely had his hands full with someone like Theidran.

All the while thinking about these things, Neph had found a bowl big enough to hold a large breakfast. Also with it was a tall glass. He set it down on the counter and found a folded piece of paper to write on.

"_My love, I've prepared your breakfast. _

_Please try to chew this time. _

_Love, Nephillium."_

With that he placed near the bowl, waiting for the magic to kick in before he summoned a portal and stepped through into his wardrobe. He shrugged off his night-wear and picked out a deep red robe laced with gold and blue. He put on the thin white layer first that went to his ankles and slipped on the red jacket, clipping the eye-holes closed and tying a few tassels. He found his shoes and grabbed his golden staff decorated in jewels. After he was all dressed properly, he stepped out and closed his wardrobe closet.

Theidran was still sleeping, and he smiled. He knew if he got too close he would disturb his slumber, so he kissed his fingers and blew it towards Theidran, hoping it would find him in his dreams.

Afterwards he hurried downstairs and grabbed his jacket that was royal purple, embroidered in silvers and gold. He stepped outside and waved at a few people on the streets already heading to their duties, and summoned a portal to the Spire.

* * *

Theidran rustled in the bed covers, turning on his back, and then his side, and then his other side. He flopped onto his stomach and buried his head under the sheets, nearly poking his eye out with the hidden dagger. But it didn't matter, the sun was bent on invading his darkness. He sighed hard and knelt up, squinting harshly as light flooded his eye sockets.

He looked at the magic-sustained time hourglass on the table. It spun the sand around on each side, half the sand nearly disappeared into the bottom half. That only meant it was late in the morning. He rubbed his eye and got out of the bed. He found the bathroom just fine and washed up. Then he snuck into Neph's wardrobe closet and looked for something casual. In his mind, borrowing clothes was just fine. He actually found a nice set of dress pants from Nic's drawers, he'd traded the pants for his good (and only) silk shirt. So, as long as he didn't go around jumping in mud puddles or catching Neph's clothes while he climbed around, this was totally fine.

He combed through the many outfit's the mage had, mostly robes. He scowled at them, never in his life would Theidran ever wear a dress, as he respectfully referred to the robes magisters used. He held up a suit to his chest and looked in the big decorative mirror. Nah. He tossed it. He found a burgundy jacket and pants set. Nope. He tossed that also. He pulled out a simple shirt that was at the back, it was the color of the sky at dusk, a dark blue. And then he found a nice set of black pants. Casual, but classy. Perfect, he thought before he slipped into them. He found his boots and daggers, and put on a jacket he found also. The sleeves went to his fingers and the hem went to his knees. He quickly fastened his wine-colored cloak around his shoulders and proceeded to look quite rogue-ish if he could say so himself.

He walked past the kitchen and stumbled to a stop, he saw a big bowl full of stew filled with onions and beans. He eyed it carefully and approached, and read the note. He sighed, and tossed it aside. With the bowl came a glass of port. Mm, his favourite.

He looked at the door, and thought of chasing after Neph. But, his stomach decided otherwise.

* * *

"Lord Dawnstar…," sighed Nephillium, rubbing his temples as the other man was being difficult again. Lord Vyktur Dawnstar, the leader of the Sunsworn Order. He was usually quiet, but ruthless and with a slight mean streak to him. His eyes always staring and calculating with a certain smugness to his glare, he had hair lighter than Neph's and was pulled up into a ponytail where his bangs would drift over his shoulders to his face. He was fully dressed in his battle armor, shiny and silvery with a deadly mace strapped over his shoulder. Always ready.

"Ambassador, if these humans want to join the Alliance they will be treated as Alliance." Lord Dawnstar leaned back arrogantly in his chair, looking at Neph with his smug stare. "The only good Alliance is dead Alliance, is that how the saying goes?"

"My Lord… I don't advice rallying against the Gilneans. They-"

"The Warchief wishes them extinct, Ambassador. We're to assist in the invasion."

Neph, as one of Vyktur's advisors could do nothing really, except help the paladin decide what to do. It seems his mind was made up.

"Yes, my Lord," sighed Neph, bowing down before Vyktur. "Excuse me while I take my leave, sir." Be backed away respectfully and turned around to exit the small conference room inside the Sunfury Spire. That man… was sometimes annoying. But, he was a great leader, devious and cunning as a thief in the night, but has the strength to carry his Order into battle with victory. And inspires them when in defeat. Truly born to be.

Neph closed the door behind him and looked down the hall. Now to find those recruit's the Captain might have… Wherever he is… Neph sighed, and literally jumped when he felt someone grab his sleeve. He pulled his arm away and backed up to the wall in shock, and growled when he saw it was only Theidran. That damned stalker.

Theidran smiled at him innocently, as if he didn't nearly give Neph a heart attack. "Hey, morning', Neph." he said. Neph eyed his warily, narrowing his eyes, still shaken. He looked over Theidran and blinked.

"Are those my clothes?"

"Oh, these? Maybe," replied the other. Theidran straightened his jacket and pulled down the hood of his cloak, shaking off some leftover snow off his shoulders.

Neph groaned and covered his face with his hand in exasperation. "Theidran…"

"Don't worry, Neph! I'll put them back when I go home, promise."

"What's wrong with your clothes?"

"They're still damp from last night being outside, and besides I like your clothes more."

"Then I'll buy you some of your own."

"Aw, you don't hafta… That'd be nice though. I don't really have the money to buy a new wardrobe. I usually," Theidran paused to rethink is words, "um, loan clothes off people."

"You mean you steal them."

"Sorta, but.. Not really?" Theidran smiled his innocent smile again. Neph could only sigh and let out a little laugh.

"Right… Well, sorry, Theidran. I'm busy right now. I have to look for the Captain. Why don't you go find someone to talk to here? I'm sure Lord Dawnstar would love your company."

"Vyk? Naw, he totally hates me I think. Besides he'll probably tell me to bugger off also," Theidran said honestly, leaning his head inquiringly to Neph, crossing his arms under his cloak. He was joking a little, but not really. Neph quite often asked him politely to leave him be when he was on duty, and Theidran persisted.

Neph grabbed Theidran by his collar suddenly and pulled him into a tight hug, petting his hair. "Theidran, dear… You realize my services are always needed by my Order, right? I love you very much, I do, but this is important business…"

Theidran leaned against Neph and gripped his shoulders, "Yeah, I know. Just playing."

Neph parted and smiled at him, "I'll be back home before the sun sets, Theidran. I trust you'll be there…?"

"You betcha," said Theidran with a big grin. "I'll go find someone then. Have fun." He waved before leaving Neph alone, wrapping the shadows around his body, imitating invisibility. Neph chuckled, waving his hand, knowing Theidran would see it, and turned to exit the Spire in search of the dear Captain.

* * *

Theidran watched Neph until he left the building. Once Neph had exited out the front entrance, Theidran snuck around the guards to access the deeper sections of the Spire. Maybe that Arcanist Sunshard was around, he was always fun. So, devious thoughts in mind, Theidran snuck into the back rooms where students trained with the Magisters. There were rooms to hone their skills in magic, study rooms where mass classes were held, and the private rooms for the teachers.

Theidran, still cloaked in shadow, lurked around, easily avoiding people who passed by with loads of books in hand. He snuck down one hall, knowing his way back here well from all his sneaking. He arrived at one room, a small classroom for maybe ten or twelve students and the professor. Said professor was alone, which made Theidran grin.

Arcanist Sunshard, long burgundy hair pulled into a rough ponytail, pale skin and a striking stare. He was only slightly older than Theidran, but just as immature. He was easily angered and held grudges for very long. He was wearing his Scryer's robes, a unique color of shale and golden embroidery. Theidran stood upright and let his shadows fall away. He knocked on the doorframe, announcing himself.

Sunshard looked up from a book of runes and regarded Theidran with honest disinterest. His tainted fel-eyes drifted back down to his page. "Theidran. Good morning. When did you arrive in town, hm?" asked the man, his voice smooth and quiet as he licked his thumb and flipped the page.

Theidran walked into the room and closed the door, quietly locking it…

"I came to visit Ambassador Nephillium," replied Theidran, walking over to the man at his desk that, just like Neph's, it was covered in papers. Bah, mages… thought Theidran.

"Ahh… How is the old man?" asked Sunshard, still not looking at the rogue.

"He's fine." Theidran said, running a finger over the smooth, spotless desk. He kept his footsteps cunning and put up a little smile as he approached Sunshard closely. Only then, when his space invaded, did the Arcanist look up at Theidran with a raised eyebrow. Theidran grabbed the book from the man's hand and closed it, putting it on the pile of books on the large desk. The mage narrowed his eyes, hating being disrupted, but did nothing but lean back in his chair, letting his long legs stretch out as he swivelled to place himself directly in front of Theidran.

"I see," he simply said, and eyed the rogue up and down slowly, his eyes falling on the clothes he wore. Theidran saw this, and reached up to his neck to unclip his cloak, letting it fall to the carpeted floor. Slowly, he started to unbutton his jacket and it too fell off his body. Sunshard leaned his cheek against his knuckles as he watched with bored fascination as Theidran started undressing slowly. His nimble fingers found the ties to his shirt and he pulled the knot loose.

Sunshard reached forward and gripped his hips by slinging his fingers around Theidran's belt. He pulled him so close that Theidran ended up on his lap. He thought of last night with Neph, imagining it was he who sat before him and now the Arcanist. Theidran shut his eyes and imagined it was Neph's fingers that finished pulling the shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly away. It was Neph's hands that wandered over his bare chest, tickling his stomach with fingers and holding him possessively close. Theidran turned his face away from the mage, not wanting to smell his scent that was like vanilla and apples, but Neph's scent of spices and old parchment because that would ruin his fantasy.

The Arcanist ran his dull nails over the hot, tender skin of his companion, holding his naked chest against the front of his robes, feeling that youthful heat slither through to warm him. The mage ruffled the thick black head of hair and brushed it away from Theidran's neck, pressing his lips against the skin and opened his mouth against it, pushing his wet tongue against the skin. He heard the rogue grunt, and smiled against his neck. He gently sucked at the skin, using his hand to tilt Theidran's jaw up so he could get at it. He sucked all the way up to his earlobe where he bit at it, making Theidran force out a stifled groan.

Of course the Arcanist knew he was being used for Theidran's whim, and he didn't care. All the mage wanted was to use his body, because it was all too lonely working for the Magisters, surrounded by young students all day, tempting him. He almost envied Ambassador Nephillium. Almost.

Theidran kept his eyes shut, loving the feeling the mage gave him, making his skin crawl with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Sunshard's neck and lifted his hips up when he felt the other man unbuckle his belt and try to pull his pants off his waist. He was beginning to get hot. His breath turning into gasps and his skin flushing as he clung to the man before him, eyes shut tight.

A while had passed now and Theidran was securing his cloak around his neck, pulling the hood up to cover his expression when he turned to Arcanist Sunshard. The man looked completely satisfied with the rogue, a smug little smirk on his face as he waved his fingers at Theidran in farewell. Theidran barely dipped his head as a reply and disappeared out the door.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
